Im trying here
by BrokenPoet12
Summary: Michael and Anna's moment a bit longer and a bit different.


Okay, I had to right the grievous error. I had too. I know on the unrated DVD they have a brief, microsecond long, thing between Michael and Ana. Oh btw..SPOILER WARNING hehe..anyway I know the characters seem a bit stiff, but right now I don't feel like I know them enough to do them true justice. For now this is it, and after I see the movie a few more times, I plan on making this better.

Disclaimer:: not mine at all, it's that one dudes.

X X X X X X X X X XX

"I'm trying here."

"Yea, I know." .......

It seemed simple enough. He had kept her at arms length without knowing she was under his skin. And she lived well enough with the fact that her marriage bed was barely cold while she grew dangerously close to this man. An unspoken agreement had been made to ignore their technical infidelities. Only technical because her husband was dead and alive again and with a great chance, his own family was that way as well.

The entire time they had been in contact, Michael had done nothing but assure her that he had no intention of replacing Luis. Ana took it gracefully. Thankful for the time to grieve and to move on. All in record time. Now, here they stood trapped by their own kindness. Nothing was in the way down in the dark parking garage. No one was there to shake their head and scold them. For all they knew, there was no one left at all.

"You know, I think that's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me." Ana meant it too. Luis had never been overtly romantic. He had more of an insatiable need for sex. Which had suited her fine. But as any woman would, she had often dreamt of something more. Then she woke up and her world fell apart. Slowly the pieces had fallen back into relative order, but there was one still missing. The man before her, holding a chainsaw and smiling shyly had it locked away.

"I'm trying here." Michael had tried his hardest to respect her. To keep her out of his head. The woman had woken up with her husband only days before. Days before, it couldn't have been so short a period of time. Since the end of their world, a millennium must have passed. Days confined to a shopping mall were endless even with a set task to do. He had been a friend, a kind friend and nothing more. Never open about his attraction. Never crude or suggestive. He had just been him.

Michael was a strong man thrown into unbelievable situations. He had failed in all his previous attempts at life but now, stuck in a mall he had found his niche. And he had found his downfall. Marriage had not been kind to the man, but he had given a big fuck you to it after his last one. He cherished his daughter and couldn't bear to think of her fate. Ana had become the chink in his armor. The theory that would disprove everything he believed. Maybe it hadn't been him that had screwed up. Maybe he hadn't found the right woman. But now, she stood before him vulnerable. Blue eyes searching his and he found his walls crumbling down.

"Yea, I know" And that was it. Just like that it was okay. Later, neither would be sure who made the first move. Their hands met and soon after so did their lips. Feverishly they moved together, shoving chainsaws and bolts and tools out of the way. Together they fell until the lone bench seat caught them. Michael devoured Ana's lips as her fingers pulled his shirt from the waist of his pants. Both of them desperately sought release and redemption from guilt and uncertainty. When they finally came together it was frantic and desperate. Ana held tightly to Michael as he drove into her. Sweat formed on his brow as her lips traced his neck and chin. A moan escaped now and again but they were still quiet despite the intensity.

When it was over, they sat in stunned silence. Afraid to admit it was right, that it was okay. Michael's lips traced tender lines across Ana's jaw and tasted the salt of tears making their way down her porcelain skin. He moved his lips to his ear and whispered soft soothing words. Eventually her tears subsided and she pulled back from his a bit. He waited for her to get up, to dress and leave the awkward silence lingering in the air, but she surprised him. She always surprised him. The touch of her lips on his was startling but he relaxed into it quickly. After a moment they parted and she stood.

"This is okay Michael. I'm okay with this." He nodded and stood up next to her. His hand found it's way to her shoulder and slowly he traced the naked skin. His lips followed to soothe the chill and the goosebumps that were appearing. "We have to go, the meeting Michael." Ana's voice pulled him out of his reveries and he nodded.

In silence they gathered the clothes they had strewn about the shuttle and in silence they stepped back into the end of the world. Hand in hand they climbed the emergency stairs to the firedoor. Both of them stopped and Michael turned Ana to face him. She did not wait for him to move, her lips were on his again. Pressed against the wall, they stood for moments, endless moments.

Too soon the moment ended and it would too long to say when they might get another. Content with each other's hands, they faced the fire door once more. Micheal stopped with his hand on the handle and turned to Ana. Those features lit up in a rare smile and he was happy to see it mirrored on her pretty face.

"I'm in love with you Ana."

"I know."

"You know? How?"

"I've seen it in your eyes when you don't think I can see you looking at me."

"Ah..I see."

"You know what?"

"hmm?"

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"And how did I warrant such mercy from you?" Michael asked, a full grin spreading across his features. Ana leaned in close, her warm breathe caressed his ear gently.

"Because I love you too."

X X X X X X X X X X XX X


End file.
